cobra starship
by In Paradisum
Summary: He was there - always - for when it was lonely. AU SoRoku, PWP oneshot.


a/n: for Mintwafflez, who was having issues with schoolwork.. hope you feel better, m'dear. :)

- this is the precursor to new chapters of Wings of Heart, Kiss the Bride, and Hero of Seas, the fics I've chosen to update as they've been the most well-received. But a venture back into my original fandom.. for the aforementioned person :)

**disclaimer: band, characters referenced, or overall fandom do not belong to me.**

warning: male/male PWP.

word count: 871

* * *

**_cobra starship_**

* * *

"Sora."

The door clicked shut behind the blonde, a foreboding sound in the almost-silence broken only by the steady beat of Sora's headphones as they hung around his neck.

"Hm?" he responded, forming a not-question as he leaned back in his study chair, tapping a mechanical pencil on his teeth in a staccato rhythm.

By way of response, he was approached from behind and hugged around the neck, sleeved arms knocking his headphones askew. Damp skin was pressed to his cheek as lips ghosted over his face, and his mouth automatically answered to the slight pressure of Roxas's kiss, unfeeling hand discarding the pencil to the floor.

The paler youth spun the chair around; gaining purchase on the dark blue surface beside Sora's hip with one knee as he climbed into his lap, still kissing him desperately. The brunette's arms looped themselves around Roxas' waist, gripping his belt loops with practice.

A small sigh, tinted with the smell of dark chocolate that was so inherently Roxas, escaped his nose before Sora broke the kiss, lips traveling downwards, skating along his throat with butterfly kisses that almost stung. Miniscule scrape of teeth on jugular, and Roxas went rigid, groaning deep in his throat as Sora massaged his lower back at the same time.

"S-Sora," he gasped out, fingers knotting in the fabric of Sora's shirt as his own was unbuttoned deftly, the brunette having ceased his attentions on the offending high-riding jeans and his attempts to lower them. Roxas' gaze flew to focus on Sora's hairline, mouth descending to nip at the skin of his brow teasingly. The tanner of the two's lips parted from the stimulus, eyes sliding further shut as gloriously uncovered, pale chest was rocked closer to him.

Roxas' hands ran down Sora's sides, fingers shadowing the dips of the T-shirt as it fell along his body casually. Fingers tightened around the hem, slipping underneath to graze along the skin below, and Sora's breath was coming out in breathy moans, whispering his twin's name under his breath. Tongue traced shell of ear as Roxas deftly switched to other means of pleasure, intent on making Sora use that breath – which he did, as his breathing hitched, and he moaned loudly and lowly as his hands gripped Roxas' sides blindly. Scent of citrus – orange and lemons distinctly – assaulted Roxas as he licked down Sora's jawline, making the both of them shudder in pleasure.

Hands fumbled for jean buttons at the same time, arms brushing against each other as the twins raced to see who could remove their pants faster. Roxas nicked his finger on the unnecessarily sharp zipper, though ignoring it in favor of pushing down the waistband of Sora's jeans in triumph. The silly boy had refrained from wearing boxers, the blonde noticed smugly, and promptly slipped his hand in the gap to take hold of Sora.

"!" The brunette wordlessly gasped as he felt Roxas suddenly cup him, casting out for something to grasp onto, and hooking on the blonde's pronounced hips with his fingers. Sora arched upward as Roxas grazed a fingernail along the underside of his stiff member, trying desperately to get closer to his twin, even going so far as to pull him nearer by the hips. His hands wiggled inside the blonde's boxers, venturing along his waist to wrap around him.

Roxas was halted in the midst of his ministrations, spine going stiff as pleasure lanced through his body. Sora grinned mischievously, quickly pumping the blonde's hard length several times. His other leg folded onto the chair, forcing Roxas to buckle slightly, and causing their lengths to brush through the layers of clothing.

The pair decided together to do away with the unnecessary clothes, pushing down the other's garments. Their lengths brushed together, and they both moaned with utter ecstasy.

Sora grasped Roxas' buttocks, groping them slightly as the other resumed his teasing with his tongue, tracing Sora's mouth tantalizingly. The brunette allowed entrance, and a fierce battle for dominance with tongues as weapons ensued.

Suddenly, Sora took firm hold of Roxas, circling his tip with his thumb while simultaneously stroking the length. Without warning, he pumped it again, thoroughly stimulating him, and finished it off with a quick break of the furious kiss to lick both his nipples in quick succession, a trick card Sora had found when it came to pleasuring Roxas.

"Sor-!" He wasn't able to even finish his cry before the orgasm took him, sweeping him into an overpleasured shutdown of his brain.

The image of his twin reaching completion was too arousing for Sora to avoid. "Rox-" He was also unable to finish his name before reaching his own climax, floating on its endorphins carelessly.

When he was able to register again, he was greeted with the sight of Roxas re-dressed with his shirt haphazardly buttoned, licking his palm to rid it of the salty fluid.

"Arigatou," was all he said, conveying the closeness of the sentiment with his use of their first language.

Then he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him almost forlornly.

"...Yeah," answered Sora, a fair bit later.

The brunette escaped for a shower.


End file.
